Goodbye
by SuperGleek
Summary: "… That's all I really have left to say. I'm done. This is Jacob ben Israel and I'm done" When the whole world is against you theres only one thing to do. Read & Review please.


On Monday morning Jacob ben Israel work up, got dressed, ate breakfast, told his mother he loved her and set off for school.

There he ditched biology and headed straight to his sanctuary, the AV club editing room. In there he sent a mass email to every major new station in the country and one separate email to Lauren.

Then at 12pm he takes out his father's hand gun, puts it in his mouth and pulls the trigger. Everybody just assumed it was a car back firing. Nobody bothered to check.

"_Yesterday afternoon the small town of Lima Ohio was rocked to its core when 17 year old Jacob Ben Israel was found by one of his class mate dead in a class room. We now cross over live to Connie Mackenzie for more news on the tragedy"_

It was a freshman who found him, a young girl named Jane who had only entered the AV room to see if there was a TV they could use in her science class. 15 minutes later the entire school was evacuated, the students sent home to their parents.

"_I have just been informed we have received a special email from Jacob Ben Israel, sent an hour before his death. Stay tuned as we air live what drove a young, innocent man to take his own life" _

A police officer named Hank Ruthford arrived at the Israel home at 3pm on a Monday afternoon. Herman Israel was at his accounting firm, working. His wife Melanie was preparing a batch of cupcakes for her youngest sons school play. She made sure to include an extra few for Jacob when he got home. Vanilla was his favorite.

"_Hello, my name is Jacob Ben Israel and if you're watching this then I guess I'm dead and Fox news got my email. My life sucked, and it didn't suck because I was in the closet or the love of my life dumped me or that I was failing math. My life sucked because other people around me made it their personal wish to make sure I never forgot how much they hated me. My life sucked because every day I was tossed in the trash, beaten up by gangs of guys twice my size, called every racist name known to man, humiliated in every way possible and treated like I was offending everybody personally just because I was still breathing…"_

By the time Mr. Israel got home at 3:10 that Monday afternoon he walked through the front door to find his wife sitting in their son's bed and staring at a wall. He felt his stomach ache and his chest tighten until he swore that he couldn't breathe. He will always remember how painful grief was, how it physically made you feel like dying, how in that moment all he kept thinking was that there was no point in living anymore. That his baby was dead.

"…_Has anybody out there ever been tossed into a dumpster by the entire football team in front of two teachers and the school principal? I have and you know what? Nobody did anything. One teacher asked the guys what time football practice let out, the other told Puckerman that his essay in English was due the next day and the principal didn't even blink. Nobody cared, and I'm betting all those people are sitting at home annoyed that I'm making the news run over time, if anybody is watching at all. All the guys at football are laughing at the pathetic Jew who finally caved, all the cheerleaders sneering at me. I guess you guys won. I guess your days can be a little brighter now…" _

Santana Lopez had always assumed she had the most pain out of anybody in the world. Nobody knew what it was like to hid who you truly are, to feel so ashamed of yourself all the time. Nobody knew how hard it was to be her, the pressure she was under. On Monday evening, at 6pm as she watched the news and watched Jacob Ben Israel tell the world how she had drove him to his death she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at him. How dare his do this to himself, didn't he know how much worse off she is? It was only after she had that thought that she realized for the first time just what kind of person she really is.

"_Nobody is ever going to care; nothing is going to get better. If these are supposed to be the best of times and these adults are supposed to care about us then I don't want to live. I might be a coward but you're all fools. It's never going to stop…" _

Mrs. Israel was furious. Her whole body was tense with rage; every bone felt like it was made of steel. Yet she had never been more clear headed. They killed him, the teachers, and the students. They made him feel worthless, like the only way to survive was to die. So on Tuesday morning she calmly walked into McKinley high and walked to principal Figgins office. Where the man sat, pale and almost as miserable as her family, almost. She walked in and threw down an envelope from Goldenberg and Cohen, defense attorneys. Figgins face was so pale he looked almost Caucasian.

"…_I realize that nobody is going to do anything when this happen is over. The Cheerio's will go on making everybody feel like crap and the jocks will keep on abusing people but you know what I hope that one day somebody makes all of you feel as worthless as I did, that someday you all take a minuet and think about what you've done. You probably won't but I can dream I guess…"_

Finn Hudson was the good guy, everybody said so. He was nice and a natural leader and he was dating Rachel even though she wasn't that popular. This wasn't his fault, he was never as bad as Karofsky or Puck or Azimio. He was not a bad person. None of this was his fault, it couldn't be.

"…_I guess all I really have to say is that somebody should have cared, someone should have helped but nobody did. To Santana, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Azimio, Karofsky, Principal Figgins and the entire Hockey team I have no idea what I did to deserve dying but congratulations, I just cut your slushie budget in half. To my parents, you guys are better off less stress and I'm in a happier place now…" _

On a Friday morning five days after Jacob Ben Israel died over two hundred people, including a crew from every major news channel in America came to Jacobs's memorial. There Lauren Zizes stood up and gave her eulogy.

"Jacob is dead and I can count of two hands who here really cared about him. We can plant trees and give him a plaque and introduced a zero tolerance police but the fact is he shouldn't have died for all these people to miss him and I hope that coming here today absolved your guilt, because the fact that it took a bullet to a 17 year olds head for anybody to care makes me think that he was right. Nobody really ever cares and when they do it too late"

"… _That's all I really have left to say. I'm done. This is Jacob ben Israel and I'm done"_

_**A/N - Ok so it's one in the morning and I'm feeling depressed as hell. The one thing I hated about glee was how much bullying there was and the only person who anybody ever gave a damn about was Kurt. I have no idea how well written this is because as I mentioned its 1am and I'm sleep deprived and it's been a while since I've felt like writing anything but here's what I have, so please let me know what you think. **_


End file.
